A test strip system of the above-mentioned kind is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,035. In the solution there described, the support surface rises slightly at the inner end of the strip receiver and has a pin intended to be received in a recess of the strip. Between this holding pin and the spot at which the test field of the test strip is to come to lie in the strip receiver is a rigid pressing element opposite the support surface, the spacing of which pressing element from the support surface is slightly more than the thickness of a test strip. By means of this arrangement the test strip is pressed in slightly bent condition against the support surface so that the test strip, on one hand, hangs firmly on the pin and; on the other hand, the test field, by the bending of the test strip, is pressed against the support surface. The insertion and especially the removal of the test strip are each difficult and complicated and the danger exists that the user, in attempting to pull the test strip from measuring device, either dirties the device or his fingers.
The invention has as its object the provision of a test strip system of the a foregoing kind in which the test strip, especially the test field, is held in a definite position with the insertion and removal of the test strip into and out of the strip receiver being simple and easy.